Slave
by Android Akio
Summary: Because Haou was the king, and Johan was a sevant. Dark drabbles. Spiritshipping
1. Punshiment

The king sat at his throne, watching as his servants scurried about. He gave a long sigh, standing.

"I'll be in my quarters. No one disturb me." His sentence was short and commanding. Even though no one answered though, he knew they had heard him. He walked down the dark halls, yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. Eventually, he came to a large, decorative door. He opened it, stepping inside the large room. The windows were high and small, allowing nothing to enter, or _escape_. He smirked under his helmet.

"If you continue hiding from me, then you will not enjoy your punishment..." He called out to the room, yet there was no movement to be seen. Oh, he knew exactly where the other ways, but hiding angered him.

Behind the desk, in a small, very cramped space, was hiding a blue haired boy, trying to stop shaking in fear. He removed his shackles, about to escape but then _he_ returned early.

"Johan, if you don't come out right now, you know just what will happen." He was walking toward the desk, his gold and leather boots tapping on the floor very lightly, and Johan held his breath. The king stood in front of it, and Johan knew he was about to be caught, yet he still remained there.

"Fine then, have it your way." Johan felt the gloved hand wrap around his neck, and roughly dragging him out of his hiding spot. He made and attempt to cry out, but the man only restricted his airway even further. "I warned you now didn't I?" He taunted, and Johan stared back at the masked face. He whimpered slightly, unable to make another sound. "And it looks like the chains are off. You broke them didn't you?" He chuckled, "I suppose this means I'll have to find something stronger to hold you..." The helmet's face protector was removed and his face was shone. Johan _hated_ his face. He hated how beautiful it was, how handsome his tormentor was.

The man's eyes were looking at him softly, but a twisted smirk was on his face. He picked Johan off the ground, then tossed him carelessly, watching him slide across the ground until he hit the edge of his bed. Johan choked and panted, trying to get air into his lungs. The king walked toward him, and Johan tried to back away, finding no way to escape. He was then lifted again, dragged up by his hair.

"What do you think I should to with you now, Johan?" The king whispered to him, Johan felt tears stinging his eyes. Every time, the king's punishment grew worse, and by now, he was fearing death. "I _asked_" He tugged harshly at his hair "you a question, and I expect you to answer it."

"Please..." Johan cried, falling limp while he was held. He glanced down at him. "Please stop Haou..." Another smirk.

"You should have thought about that before you tried escaping Johan." He purred, yanking his head up so he could see the other's face. Haou's smirk only grew.

"I love to see you like this Johan, to see you crying, begging for mercy." Haou gripped the delicate face in his hands. "It reminds me why I haven't killed you yet." Johan's eye then widened as the kings face grew closer to his rapidly, and a harsh, bruising kiss was on his lips. He clawed at the gloved hands, trying to struggle out of the hold, but Haou gripped his hair, and moved his other hand to hold Johan's face as he drove his tongue into his mouth. Johan screamed into Haou mouth, beating his fists against the armor but it did nothing to stop him.

Johan felt his head swimming, black spots appearing in vision, and a familiar stinging in his chest. He was panting, trying to suck enough air into his body through his nose, but was soon getting dizzier, clawing weakly at Haou, before he pulled away, and Johan gasped for breath, trying to give his body the oxygen it needed. Haou's smirk didn't falter.

"Now then, my little Johan" He leaned into his ear, "Are you going to try and escape again?"

"N-No... Haou..."

"Good, because if you try your punishment will be worse. But you are aware of that, aren't you?" Johan nodded his head.

"H-Haou... Why did you-"

"Because," He looked down at Johan face, stroking it softly before threading into his hair, pulling it. He listening to the sweet cry that escaped Johan's mouth, a sadistic grin on his face. He leaned toward his ear slowly. "I'll take _whatever_ I want from you, Johan."


	2. Possessive

Johan groaned, trying to pull himself away from the bed. Haou had the chains bound tightly to the headboard and Johan didn't care to find out why. He wasn't trying to break the chains, only trying to find an angle to where he was at least sitting in a mildly comfortable way. He gave an exasperated sigh, slumping back down to the sheets with his arms over his head.

Soon, Johan heard footsteps approaching the room. He tensed, expecting the king but the gasped as he saw a man he did not recognize.

He smirked to himself. He didn't know what room this was in large castle, but it had something desirable in it. And it was already chained up for him to use.

"W-who are y-you?" Johan stuttered, and the red haired man walked closer. He was smirking and Johan felt tears in his eyes. "I-if you don't leave, I'll scream-" Johan felt the man's hand over his mouth before he could cry out. He struggled and kicked, while he felt a hand run up his shirt. Gave his head a sharp twist and screamed as loud as he possible could and then felt a well aimed punch to his head, successfully knocking his out.

Unlucky for the intruder however, it was loud enough for a servant to hear, and he immediately ran to the king to alert him. The kings eyes widened, and he stood up off his throne, walking, almost running toward his room, with guards fallowing close behind him. In a minute, he was at his room, throwing open the door, to see a man holding a still chained boy in his arms, about to run out of the door. The guards quickly captured him, holding his for the king to see. He glared at him through the mask, and took the boy roughly from his arms and the guards had his arms tied.

"Keep him imprisoned until I am ready to deal with him. No food or drinks allowed to him." The guards nodded their heads and had the man who was struggling to be freed out of the room. Haou looked down at the boy in his arms, setting him down on the bed. _No one_, under _any_ circumstances, was allowed to touch what was _his_. He stroked the blue hair gently, looking at the broken chains. The man had struggled to break them, if it wasn't for them, he would have gotten away.

"H-Haou..." he heard a soft voice whispering. He looked back to Johan, to see the green eyes gleaming with tears and fright. Right now, however, he didn't want to see it.

"Johan..." He wrapped him in a possessive embrace, almost crushing him. Johan whimpered, but didn't object. Maybe it was all dream, and Haou only planned to do the usual to him. "_What did he do to you?_" A harsh hiss passed through Haou's clenched teeth. No such luck. Johan felt the tears in his eyes spilled over. If he lied, he'd only get punished more.

"H-he, tried to touch me and I screamed, so he hit my head, a-and I b-blacked out." He whispered, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. With every word however, Haou grip tightened.

"What do you think I should do to him." Johan blinked, feeling confused at the sentence.

"W-what-?"

"He was the one who tried to touch you, so I believe you should think of the proper punishment." Haou pressed small, solicitous, and almost loving kisses down his neck. Johan whimpered lightly. "What do you want to happened to him, to make him suffer? Whipped, starved, frozen, beaten, how do you want him to suffer?" Johan shuddered at all of the options.

"All..." He whispered.

"All of them?" Johan nodded his head, burring his face in the pillow. Haou smirked.

"Very well then, Johan." He placed a covetous kiss on the bruised lips. Weather Johan be a slave or not, Johan was _his_. And he did not plan to let anyone go off lightly from trying to take the boy away from him.

"H-Haou..." Johan murmured, kissing back lightly. Haou threaded his gloved hand through his hair, moaning lightly. Johan's lips were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. And they were for _him_ and _him_ alone.


End file.
